


A Love Story | Claugh Klom

by AuroraGolden



Category: Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LOTLH, Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: his is a fanfiction about Claugh Klom from Legend of the Legendary Heros.I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME LEGEND OF THE LEGEND HEROS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.Claugh Klom belongs to Takaya Kagamiand you belong to Claugh KlomAccepting Request! Feel free to fill out this shortrequest form here





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 3 of 3  
> Words 1452  
> Characters 7895  
> Characters excluding spaces 5970

**Claugh's POV**

 

         “Your Highness, where are we going again?” I asked. It had been a very long journey and I was growing rather bored of everything.

         “To a neighboring kingdom. I have been conversing with their queen for quite some time now. I’m hoping that this meeting will gain her trust and she will align her kingdom with us. Giving use more military backing”

         “Right I forgot.” Right all this way to visit a queen, why couldn’t she have just come to us? I thought women loved to travel and see new places.

         “Be careful, hold your tongue around her. She's smarter than you think. Her kingdom has won every war they have encountered since she started ruling it. Her kingdom also has the lowest crime rate and lowest poverty levels of any other country in the world. So don't make her mad and screw this up, that goes for everyone got that.”

         “Yes sir.” we all said. It wasn't long before we heard a loud scream of someone in pain.

         “I wonder who that was? We're going to see where that scream came from.” said Sion.

         “Yes Sir.” I said as I took to riding in the direction of the scream. When we came to an open field there were twenty or more men surrounding someone and fifty\ or more down.

         “What is going on here.” Sion asked

         “Stay out of this.” came a man's voice. There was a scream and a (h/l) (h/c) haired figure, baring two twin swords, didn't hesitate to kill them and several others very quickly. The figure had its back turned to use holding both swords pointed outwards, clocked in armor.

         “Who are you?” asked Sion. There was only five of them left now.

         “Die bitch!” came a voice and a charge from a man only to be cut down along with three other men. I looked at Sion looking for a signal that we should help this lone person. It was as five on one battle and it didn’t seem all that fair to me. I thought Sion would want to help the man out of his problem but he sat there quietly. Then the figured clocked in armor made on swift movement and four of the five men were down. The lone man that was left looked frightened, he seemed like he was debating on whether he should stay and fight or run and live, if he could get away that is.

         “Go. Leave at once and tell your king what has happened here.” A woman, the figure in armor is a woman. Well I shouldn’t act the surprised after all there are plenty of women that can fight she is not exception. She turned and looked out way, judging by the look on her face it looked as though she was waiting to see if we were enemies or not.

         “How are you?” She asked.

         “I am Sion Astal, the king of Roland.” 

         “I see, I have no quarrel with you.” Her tone was sweet and regal, like someone of true royal statues. 

         “And who might you be?” I asked her, wary of what she might try to do. I know she said that she didn’t want to fight us but people lie all the time.

         “I am the queen of (k/n).”

         “Your (f/n)(l/n)?” Sion asked. 

         “Yes.” she said as she whistled and a horse came running. “(h/n), let’s go home, brother isn't going to happy with us.”

         “Do we know if she is the queen or not sir?” I asked Sion hoping for some kind of explanation.

         “You do have a point Claugh.” Said Calne

         “Yes how do we know that you’re the queen.” said Miran

         “In one of my letters I wrote that I would like to meet you to discuss terms of agreement on join forces with Roland. I also said that I would put you and any of the servants that you chose up at a room in my palace for as long as we needed, so that we could come to an agreement, did I not?”

         “That is true. You also said that I could bring as many of my soldiers as I like.”

         “That is true, I find it easier to talk to others when they feel safe. People see to be more willing to talk and come to an agreement when they feel they aren’t in danger. So I find it easy to let people bring whatever makes them feel safest. Most wish to bring some of their best soldiers with them when they travel long distances. But enough of that come, I will take you to the palace.” It didn't take long to get to the kingdom since the queen knew a shortcut through the woods.

         “Are you sure that this is safe?”

         “Would I use it if it wasn't Field Marshal Claugh?”

         “How did you know?”

         “Sion talks a lot about his subordinates. You must be Major General Calne Kaiwal.” pointing to Calne.

         “Wow that's impressive.” said Calne.

         “And you are Lieutenant General Miran Froaude.” 

         “It is very impressive that you know who we are just with a single glance.” said Miran

         “Sion was very descriptive in his letters, it’s not hard.” We came out by a wall, and a gate leading into the inside.

         “Your Highness, how did things go?”

         “There is no need for fear I don't believe that they will be coming back anytime soon.”

         “That's right you left one alive but why?” ask Claugh

         “So that he can go back and tell his king what I did. Hopefully they will back down and leave my kingdom in piece.”

         “That's a bit of an out there kind of way to do things.” Miran 

         “I think it works I have yet to have someone come back and attack again after what happened.”

 

**(y/n)'s POV**

 

         Claugh was is it, he's handsome. A Field Marshal, he would make a good, no stop there, train of thoughts it was worth a try brain but it's not going to happen. As we enter the wall the screams of children, happy women chattering, and men showing off their strength and haggling with one another could be seen. This is home nothing in the world can compare to it.

         “Everyone seems to be very happy here. It’s amazing that you can ride a horse out in public and no one try to kill you.” Said Claugh

         “Yes everyone here loves me, they would never harm me. None of them are starving, none of them are without money so why would any of them what to harm me? I gave them everything they would ever need to live a life without wondering if they will get beaten or when their next meal will be.” I said with a slight smile on my face watching everyone around me have no fears. That when a small girl came running up calling. 

         “(y/n), (y/n).” she stopped in front of my horse. Panting from running so hard.

         “Yes what is it Haley.”

         “I picked some flowers from the meadow for you. For when you return with good new like you always do when you go outside the walls. Can I go with you next time.”

         “Why thank you Haley. And no you may not, when you turn sixteen you will be able to go outside the wall but until then you will have to stay right here where it's safe.”

         “Okay I know you're only looking out from my safety.” Haley ran away to stand beside her mother, waiting for the good news that the threat on our kingdom was gone.

         “Towns people you are safe once again.” an outburst of joyful screams and hollering, people started to chatter about how great there queen was.

         “They all love you.” stated Claugh 

         “Yes she did say that Claugh” Sion looking at him with a small smile as he said it.

         “Yes they do love me, there would be no reason not to.” We all headed back to the castle where I lived, as Sion's men chatted about how remarkable it was that I could be outside the castle without a body guard and no one attack me. Then finally we reached my castle. There everyone started unloading their bags and other things into their rooms. 

         “Dinner is at 8 o'clock sharp your majesty, I will see you there”

         “I will see you there as well you highness” Sion said with a bright smile on his face.

And with that our conversation ended, I stole one last look at Claugh before turning to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 2  
> Words 1013  
> Characters 5422  
> Characters excluding spaces 4103

**Claugh's POV**

 

          It didn't take long for us to get settled down and into our rooms that were given to us. Everyone had rooms near each other and I had the room right next to Sion, so that was good to know. The queen went out of her way to make sure that everyone was happy with what they got and where their rooms where. After getting settled in I decided to take a walk around the queen’s royal garden to find her sitting with a few of, I guess, her friends.

          “Your Majesty.” I called out, she turned and waved her hand. I walked over to her and her friends. “Do you mind if I join you ladies.” a few of them giggled.

          “It doesn't matter.” she said taking a sip of her tea.

          “Who's this?” asked one of the ladies.

          “This is Field Marshal Claugh Klom. He is here on business with his king.”

          “Oh.” most of the girls giggled, I will assume that they weren't married.

          “Oh (y/n) if you would just settle down I'm sure you can find a good husband, being the queen and all.” have a tone of you can't get a man because you’re a warrior.

          “I have no need for one at this point in time.” that was odd, a woman saying she didn't need a husband, or at least at this point in time.

          “I think it’s just that you are too thick to see what a woman really needs.” said the same girl as before, it was said snotty and stuck up.

          “I think that you’re the one being thick.” said (y/n). I talked with them for a while until whatever business their husbands or fathers had here were ready to leave. I notice that most of the talk was about how her majesty was a warrior and not like them.

          “You seem smug.”

          “I never thought noble women essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe there’s a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain.”

          “I'll take it that you have no interest in becoming anything like them.”

          “My mother would tell me I was a pretty girl, then she would cry all night. Nobody thinks that really they're being cruel, when they suggest that I should try to look like them, as if God loved the pretty ones best.”

          “Is that how you see things?”

          “Notice the ones that all like to criticize, are the ones trying to be hide.” She turned to watch them leave as she continued speaking. “Why would I sell my soul to be one of them? Better to love the me within, behind the skin I choose to be a goddess inside.”

          “A goddess inside? You have an interesting way of looking at things.” I’ve never heard a woman talk the way she talks. I’m liking it, it’s like a breath of fresh air.

          “Damn'em all I create my own perfection. Damn'em all in the face of their rejection, Damn'em all well this dog will have its day, my garden's full of pretty men that couldn't stay away.” she took a sip of her tea and then held the glass out to a couple of the girls leaving the palace. “Damn'em All”

          “I'll take it you really don't like them at all?”

          “Why should I? I am as God made me I have no desire for a mouth at my breast or a pot on the fire. I heed the voice of my kingdom and go where I’m sent, to take what they want. I'm a scythe in a field full of briars. I take what I'm given, I follow my true, I gladly abandon the bloom of my youth. I'm the lashing that falls from the scourge.”

          “Your very strong willed for a woman.”

          “Is that an insult?”

          “No, I think there should be more women out there like you. You’re not worried about getting married, you are worried about the safety of your people not what you can gain. I like that, in a way you remind me of my king”

          “What are you doing Claugh.” it was Calne, naturally.

          “I was talking to her majesty.”

          “Right, okay, that's all you were doing.” leaning over and whispering to her majesty. “Don't let him fool you he has brought many women down before.”

          “Don't listen to him, he's the one that has done that.” I didn't notice but as we argued about the same thing we always do she had gotten up and walked away.

 

**(y/n) POV**

 

          What was that, that feeling just now, my raided heartbeat, the blood in my cheeks. Could it be, no it's not, there is no way that is going to ever happen so get over it now. I walked faster down the corridor looking for a certain room. Passing by all the maids and attenders waving and smiling as if nothing is wrong, I finally stop in front of a door. Pulling out the golden key that only I had, I unlock the door. Pushing open the door I walked in. In the room was a small desk and chair surrounded by all kinds of books and documents that I had managed to get my hands on over the years. Sitting down I picked up a stack of documents to look over once again. I couldn’t focus on anything that was in front of me, all I could focus on was how fast my heart was beating. Why in the world could talking to this man make me feel this way? My heart feels like it’s about to beat out of chest. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

          “Yes, what is it?” I called from my desk

          “Your highness dinner will be serviced in fifteen minutes.”

          “Thank you.” With that the maid walked away. I looked up at the clock and realized that I had wasted the whole day wondering what this stupid feeling is I have in my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 2  
> Words 851  
> Characters 4673  
> Characters excluding spaces 3474

**Claugh's POV**  
  
          It was later at the dinner table when I saw her again. She ate and made small talk with the other nobles around her, but she seems so unhappy about everything. Even though she was the one that prepared it all. It wasn't until after dinner did she once again disappear, it wasn't hard to find her she was back outside in the garden at the same table as earlier today.  
          “I'll take it you like the garden Your Majesty?” she quickly flung around to see me standing behind her a couple yards away.  
          “And you seem to like praying on young women.”  
          “It's not like that.”  
          “I can't seem to find a better explanation.” she paused for a moment, “Or is it that you are trying to get close to me so that I will take your kings offer of alliance.”  
          “How could you say such a thing our king-”  
          “I would never do such a thing my lady.” it was Sion.  
          “Your Highness.”  
          “I would never think about doing things in such a manner. I would like to talk to you personally about our alliance, is that alright.” giving me a look of go away so her and I can talk.  
          “I bid you a good night Your Majesties.”  
          “Good night Claugh.” Sion said as he sat down and started to talk to her about alining their two kingdoms. Why did I care so much for this women it was clear that she had no interest in me. Maybe that's it, that's why I do, because she won't even bat an eyelash at me. She so independent, she's a warrior for God's sake, or is that why I like her. God this is awful I can't tell what I like about her. I got back to my room and laid down hoping that some sleep would do me some good.  
          The next morning at breakfast Sion announced that our two kingdoms were aligned and that we would be stay a little longer as to get a feel for how the queen runs her kingdom. For a queen that runs her country so well she is never in her office. It's the garden, always the garden. You can find her there at any time of day and sometimes anytime of the night. I stood behind her for a little bit wondering if I should say something or just walk away then she spoke.  
          “What do you want Field Marshal?”  
          “I'm sorry I didn't know that you knew I was here or I would have spoken sooner.”  
          “I am sorry that must have come out a rude. And I am sorry that I miss judged you and your king. One can write letters to another but you still don't know their true intentions in a letter.”  
          “No, I understand you are only looking out for the safety of your people.”  
          “You have to understand that some people are not happy with a woman being on the throne.”  
          “Even if she has done nothing but good to her kingdom.”  
          “Yes.”  
          “Man, women what should it matter. If the kingdom is doing well they should be happy.”  
          “But there not because you cut nobles money, they’re not as rich as they would like to be are they now” it was Miran.  
          “Yes, everyone is about equal and that's what makes them mad, the fact that they once had all this money and now they don't. I guess that would make anyone mad.”  
          “You took money from the nobles.” it was Sion  
          “Yes, I saw it fit to help the unfortunate and those without a home thanks to the previous ruler.”  
          “You truly are a saint.” Miran add dripping with sarcasm.  
          “A saint I wouldn't go that far, not even close.” She said  
          “But you gave back to those that needed it.” said Sion  
          “But in doing so I had to kill hundreds to get it.”  
          “Sometimes that's the price that has to be paid to get to a better place.” said Miran  
          “Kill to get to a more peaceful place, a little ironic don't you think.”  
          “Yes, but it worked in the end.” I added in, I hadn’t heard of all this before. Then again I didn’t know much about her period.  
          “No, it didn't not at all.”  
          “What are you saying Your Majesty, your kingdom, everyone is happy.” I wanted to reassure her that everything was fine. I hadn’t heard a bad word utter in her name since I got here. She fell silent for a moment.  
  
 **(y/n) POV**  
  
          “Things are never what they seem. Everyone looks happy but they aren’t. They stay because they feel safe, they stay because they know they can rely on someone to fix all of their problems.” Just then one of my servants walked up.  
          “Your royal highness, there’s a problem.” I looked at her, she wore a grim expression on her face. Looking back at the men I noticed they looked concerned for I too now wore the same expression on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 3  
> Words 1588  
> Characters 8554  
> Characters excluding spaces 6517

**Claugh POV**  
  
          Day turned into night. While I was walking down the hall I looked out the window and there she was once again standing in the garden. Why does she like the garden so much? I walk down the stairs and out the door. When I reach I speak this time because last time she already knew I was there.  
          “Your Highness?” she turned around and looked at me.  
          “What is it Field Marshall Claugh?”  
          “Why do you like the garden so much?”  
          “I love the stars.”  
          “The stars? Why?”  
          “The stars are very beautiful above the palace walls. They shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls. I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.”  
          “The freedom you gave up?”  
          “When I was younger, I was the one that they wanted to use to stage the revolt. I was the head and when we won they wanted me to continue being the ruler. So even at an early age I knew I would end up being the ruler of a Kingdom someday. My parents tried to teach me everything I would need to know when I became queen. The people in the revolt said that I was bred to be a queen even though I have no royal blood in me. I just didn’t know the cost of the crown.”  
          “The cost of the crown?” I’ve heard Sion talk about it before. So, the revolt leaders had her schooled and bred to take over this kingdom someday, that’s horrible she didn’t even choose this life it was forced upon her.  
          “The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow. I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow. But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred, I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.”  
          “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear your crown?”  
          “I don’t like, that’s why you haven’t seen it.”  
          “If it means anything I find it very impressive that you’ve been able to achieve everything that you have. You make sure your people have everything they need.”  
          “I couldn’t keep them all safe.”  
          “I heard about the heralds you lost today, I’m sorry for you lose.” I gently reached out my hand to place on of the middle of her back, to give her some comfort. She tensed a little at this gesture and then relaxed.  
          “Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least. A true queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast. The good queen knows her people safe before she takes her rest. Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request. For they are all my children, all, I swore to defend. It is my duty to become both queen and trusted friend. Of my children high and low, to beggar to above, the dearest are my heralds, who return my care with love. The dearest are my Heralds swift to spring to my command. Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand that land and people both have needs that I may not deny. So, I must send my dearest friends to danger and to die. A friend, a love, a child, it matters not, I know indeed. That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need. They know and they forgive me, doing more than I require. With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire. These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the queen can’t shed, the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead. Oh, gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry and if you have compassion, let me send no more to die.”  
          “You really do hate war, don’t you?”  
          “Yes, had I known then what I know now I would have been able to fix things so much faster.”  
          “You and my king have a lot in common, your highness.”  
          “Are you trying to set me up with him Field Marshal Claugh?” she had a sly grin on her face when she said this. I quickly tried to recover but couldn’t my words came out stammered and almost in auditable. They were nothing but a jumble of sounds. She started to laugh at me. This is the first time I’ve seen her smile like that, not that fake bullshit she does around other people. Finally, I could form somewhat of a sentence saying.   
          “Wh-what! No! I would never!”  
          “Oh, good because I’m far more interested in you.” After she said this I stopped smiling and so did she, her face went pale. “Forget I ever said anything.” She quickly turned around to briskly walking away.   
          “Hey, wait! Don’t go!” I ran after her grabbing her arm. She flung around with fire in her eyes, and if looks could kill I would have been dead for sure. Despite the anger in her eyes I saw a sliver of loneliness in there. “Don’t go, please.” I pleaded with her. I didn’t want her to go yet, not without telling me what she meant. “Please, let’s just talk for a few minutes more.” The longer she looked at the more I could see the fire in her eyes die out. Leaving only this blushing woman in front of me. She started to look more and more like normal women with a crush on a man that she was talking to at this moment.  
          “Ju-ju-just for- forget I-I-I-I said any-anything.” How cute, she’s stammering now.  
          “You and I both know that’s not going to happen, so why not just go ahead and tell me.” I must know why she said what she said.  
  
 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
          Why did I say that? I’ve never done anything like that before. The more I thought on it the more I could feel my face heating up. I am blushing? I’ve never done that before either. Why does this man make my heart beat fast? I don’t understand any of this.  
          “What did you mean by that your highness? What do you mean when you say you are interested in me? Please tell me what you mean.”  
          “I don’t know Field Marshall Claugh.” I don’t even know what this feeling is I have.  
          “That’s a waste of breath call me Claugh.”  
          “I can’t do that!” I quickly protested it, titles mean everything to other people.  
          “I don’t care about titles to be honest, so I would prefer it if you called my Claugh.”  
          “Fine but you have to drop the act with me too. Call me (y/n).” I didn’t know what to say to this strange man, every move he makes, every word he says makes my already fast beating heart beat faster and faster.  
          “Deal. So, (y/n) can you tell me now what you meant. ”  
          “I can’t Claugh.”  
          “Why not?”  
          “Because I’ve never felt this way before and don’t even know here to begin.”  
          “Never felt this way before? What does it feel like?” he stepped closer to me putting an arm around my waist and another on my cheek. I didn’t think my face could get any redder than it already was but it. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter the more he touched me.  
          “It's just that every time I see you my heart races, and even more so when you touch me.” I felt silly explaining this to him. Like a child that had no idea what was going.  
          “I think you might be in love (y/n).” he chuckled at this. I got even more flustered at the way he chuckled.  
          “In love.”  
          “Yes, in love or at least you find me attractive.”  
          “That isn’t true at all!” I yell at him as even more heat raised to my checks.  
          “You’re as red as a tomato.” He then started to laugh at me “You should relax. Lighten up a little bit. You act that you can’t find any man attractive, I know you said that you weren’t interested in finding a husband, you’re far more worried about your people. But maybe you should slow down and give love a try.” I took a deep breath in and looked into his eyes. His beautiful crimson eyes, ah they’re to much. My eyes fluttered shut to keep from looking at him. His grip on my waist tightened and I let out a small moan. Why did I do that? The hand that had rested on my check so lightly now has slid behind my neck, pulling my head up a little. Then as if it were the lightest touch he pressed his lips to mine. Another moan escaped my throat and I felt him smile. He then moved my head again to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. I grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling and again a moan escaped me. All to quickly though he pulled away. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes that must have had desire in them because he leaned in again and kissed me passionately. After a moment he pulled away, much to my displeasure.   
          “Let’s go somewhere else.” I looked up and nodded, for forming words at this point was something that wasn’t going to happen.


End file.
